Maldita suerte
by brujitalove
Summary: Esta es una history de solo 1 cap basada en el video de la cancion "maldita suerte" de sin bandera, es un pokito tragik, pero vale la pena leerla! pasen y dejen comentarios...


_Holas!! bueno io aki dejandoles 1 historia algo diferente a lo normal mio!! espero sus comentarios es 1 pokito tiste peru vale la pena leerla!! esta basada n el video de la cancion de sin bandera maldita suerte!!! a leer..._

Tres años exactos desde aquel día que decidió pedirle que fuera su novia, desde aquel día que sintió que podría decirle todo lo que sentía y todavía no podía creer que ella había sentido lo mismo por él. Ahora, tres años después, podía recapitular en su mente todos los buenos momentos que habían vivido. También existían los malos pero los buenos los superaban en gran número.

La tarde en la madriguera estaba algo fresca. Aunque el cielo estaba despejado y el sol estaba presente aquel día había una brisa algo fresca que hacía que ella sintiera frío y, debido a esto, tiritaba un poco entre sus brazos. Él se sacó la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a ella quien le agradeció con un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estaban realmente enamorados. Aunque tuvieran las típicas peleas de cualquier pareja sus reconciliaciones eran muy rápidas. Nunca habían podido estar separados por más de 3 días, lo que era un claro signo de amor profundo.

Para Ron, la decisión que había tomado era la más acertada. Sabía que Hermione lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Para Hermione, estos tres años habían sido lo mejores de su vida.

Harry y Ginny estaban casados. Un mes después de salir, Ginny, de Hogwarts se casaron y ahora, después de dos años de matrimonio, Ginny estaba esperando al hijo del gran auror y salvador de la tierra Harry Potter.

Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry y Ron hace 2 años, aunque aún había algunos mortífagos que tenían la esperanza de que en unos años Lord Voldemort volviera a emerger como había sucedido cuando Harry estaba en 4º curso.

Pero eso no era preocupación de Ron pues sabía que no sucedería.

-Feliz aniversario amor- Ron le entregó un collar de plata el que tenía un colgante en forma de corazón y de color rosado. En él, se podían observar unas pequeñas rosas de colores variados. Se notaba que era caro, pues era un diamante en forma de corazón y las rosas parecían de otra piedra preciosa. Ron ahora podía darse este y muchos lujos más, gracias a su empleo como jugador de quidditch en su equipo favorito ganaba mucho más dinero del que se pudiera imaginar.

-Oh¡Ron es precioso! Pero no puedo aceptarlo, esto te debe de haber costado una fortuna.

-Si me lo devuelves, me harás sentir muy mal, y además es hermoso ¿o no?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Entonces por lo menos está a la altura de la dueña.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un pequeño besito.

-Bueno este es tu regalo, aunque ni se compara con el tuyo pero… bueno ¿no todos somos la estrella de uno de los equipos de quidditch más famoso no?

-Exacto- dijo Ron y ambos rieron con ganas.

Hermione le entregó a Ron una pequeña cajita en la que se encontraba un dibujo, pintado y enmarcado en el que salían ambos dándose un beso.

-Es un cuadro muggle, fue un problema para el pintor hacerlo porque como es muggle y todas las fotografía que tenemos son mágicas… bueno ¿no pretenderás que le enseñe una foto que se mueve?... Ron también te tengo otro regalo- Hermione le entregó a Ron un sobre al abrirlo Ron encontró una ecografía mágica (ésta se movía). A un lado de esta decía:

NOMBRE: HERMIONE GRANGER

MESES DE EMBARAZO: 2

SEXO DEL BEBÉ: FEMENINO

-¿Estás…?

-Si Ron, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser papás.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-le decía Ron mientras le daba pequeños besitos a Hermione.

-Yo también.

-Y quiero que sepas que estos tres años han sido los mejores de mi vida, que tú eres la persona más increíble y mágica del mundo. Tú y mi hija son lo más grande que tengo y… si algún día te llegara a pasar algo… yo… me muero.

-Ron… -fue lo único que Hermione pudo articular antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ron y llorar mientras le decía cosas románticas que solo los enamorados pueden entender.

-¿Hermione estás lista?- Ron le había pedido a Hermione que si quería ir a dar un paseo, pues era otro regalo de aniversario y ella aceptó muy contenta.

-Si-respondió ella al bajar las escaleras de su casa. Llevaba una falda, de tela, hasta las rodillas lila, una polera de la misma tela rosada, con tiritas, zapatos de tacón, blancos, el cabello liso con rulos en las puntas y el collar que Ron le había regalado. Realmente se veía hermosa.

-¡Guau! Te ves más hermosa que de costumbre.

-Gracias.

-¿Vamos?

Hermione tomó el brazo que Ron le ofrecía y fueron rumbo al restauran. Pero en el camino, Ron le explicó que su padre le había pedido que fuera a ver una joya muggle a ver un anillo para su madre, pues su cumpleaños era en unos meses. Así que pararon frente a una joyería de dos pisos. En el primer piso, era una relojería y en el segundo se encontraba la Joyería.

-Me esperas ¿si Hermione? Es que papá me dijo que estaría esperándome para verla juntos y además… bueno ¿tu entiendes cierto amor?

-Claro, ve con tu papá no te preocupes.

Ron se bajó del auto y se dirigió directamente al segundo piso.

-Dígame señor.

-Quisiera ver anillos de matrimonio.

Ese era el plan de Ron. Hace un tiempo que venía pensando la idea de casarse con Hermione pues sabía que era la mujer de su vida y ahora que iba a ser papá estaba más que convencido. Se lo iba a pedir el mismo día de su aniversario, hoy. La iba a llevar al restauran más fino y caro de Londres, le iba a pedir que fuera su esposa y todo sería feliz para Ron pues sabía que ella le diría que si.

No obstante, mientras el dependiente atendía a Ron y le mostraba todos los anillos de la joyería, unos mortífagos andaban "casualmente" caminando por allí y al ver a Hermione, sola en el auto, se organizaron y se metieron en él, uno en el asiento de atrás y otro en el del conductor. El que estaba en el asiento de atrás agarro a Hermione del cuello mientras el otro le sacaba la varita y comenzaron a golpearla. Nadie pasaba por allí pues esa no era precisamente la calle más transitada de Londres. Hermione, quería gritar pero uno de los mortífagos le tapaba la boca mientras el otro le golpeaba la cara sin piedad. Cuando Hermione tuvo un arranque de fuerzas se soltó de uno, logró abrir la puerta y gritar auxilio antes de que el otro la arrastrara nuevamente al auto pero una persona que resultó ser Harry la escuchó de la esquina donde iba caminando y reconoció su voz por lo que corrió a ayudarla, pero los mortífagos se había enfurecido tanto que uno de ellos tomó una botella que estaba en el auto, la rompió de un golpe sobre la cabeza de Hermione y ambos salieron huyendo de allí. Cuando Harry llegó vio a Hermione sangrando en la cabeza, pero algo consciente.

-Ron… la joyería… segundo piso- y se desmayó en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Harry captó el mensaje y corrió al segundo piso de la joyería donde encontró a Ron y le dijo lo ocurrido.

------------San Mungo---------

Ron estaba en un pasillo, frente a la habitación donde se encontraba el amor de su vida, y la madre de su hija. Estaba terriblemente golpeada y los sanadores le dijeron que era muy poco probable que sobreviviera. Él estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudarla. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

De pronto un sanador salió de la habitación y le dijo que podía entrar a verla. Ron entró más que corriendo, encontrando a Hermione en una camilla inconsciente. Nadie le dijo el tiempo que él podía estar allí así que se sentó en una silla junto a la camilla a esperar. Unos 10 minutos después Hermione comenzó a despertar al ver los azules ojos de Ron frente a ella le dijo "te amo" y comenzó a convulsionarse. Llegaron rápidamente los sanadores que hicieron salir a Ron nuevamente al pasillo.

Dos minutos después uno de los sanadores le dijo que Hermione estaba muerta y que habían hecho todo lo posible por salvarla pero nada resultó. Para él fue el fin del mundo. Cuando Harry y Ginny lo quisieron abrazar para darle su apoyo se soltó y salió corriendo. Hermione, la mujer que él amaba estaba muerta y se llevó consigo a su hija. No lo podía creer. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un lugar desolado, sin ningún alma visible y allí tomó su varita, se apuntó a si mismo y dijo

-¡Maldita suerte!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas-Hermione, hija, las amo y no puedo soportar estar sin ustedes así que… me reuniré ahora mismo con ustedes… ¡avada kedavra!

Fin


End file.
